


Prompt: Some Nights

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Non-Graphic Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac treats his wounds and remembers better times in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Some Nights

Isaac clutched his side. He had had better nights; he slowly rose to his feet being careful not to irritate his wounded side. Isaac limped towards the first aid kit he had hidden under the stairs. He creped slowly past his father’s room in hopes of not instigating another beating.  Grabbing the first aid kit Isaac made his way upstairs to his room. Shutting his door quietly, he sat down on the bed and removed band aids from the kit.

As Isaac wrapped his injury, his memory slipped to his mother and brother. He thought back to a time when his dad was happy. Since his mother died Isaac’s father changed and the old him seemed to be long gone. He glanced up at the picture by his bed; an old family portrait. He held back his tears and thought of happier times. He still though of his mother, sometimes he swears he sees her ghost. Shaking his head Isaac finished dressing his injury and counted this as one of many nights where he stays up cashing in his bad luck.


End file.
